


One of us the hunter, one of us the prey

by Victoriancrow



Series: Mevolent and his Generals [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Sexual Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nefarian has messed up yet again causing the loss at the Battle of Black Rock, and Mevolent is not pleased. Instead of getting the beating he knows is coming Serpine decides to try to hide until the others anger has dissolved. The chase however is making Mevolent even more angry than he was to begin with. When he finds Serpine he decides to make sure he knows who he is working under and what happens when you try to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide from your fate

Nefarian has messed up yet again causing the loss at the Battle of Black Rock, and Mevolent is not pleased. Instead of getting the beating he knows is coming Serpine decides to try to hide until the others anger has dissolved. The chase however is making Mevolent even more angry than he was to begin with. When he finds Serpine he decides to make sure he knows who he is working under and what happens when you try to run.

 

Breath heaved out of Nefarian as he rounded the corner taking cover to rest from running. The Battle was lost no thanks to the oaf of a woman. Serpine’s usually proper demeanor was thrown off from fear of what he was sure would come to him from his boss. His hair was mussed up and his clothing ruffled after running for so long. At that moment he somewhat wished he would have gone into Elemental magic just to be able to fly, and possibly escape. He looked around the corner of the grey castle wall to check if anyone had seen him. Deciding the cost was clear he started to walk towards the stables planning on using one of the horses to go away for a while until he was certain Mevolent’s anger would quell. Nefarian had felt the others wrath countless times before and could still feel the broken rib in his side from the last time after he was forbidden from getting it looked at by Dr. Nye. With every step he took a sense of relief filled him. He reached the stables and chose one of the pure black horses that were there. After throwing on the horses saddle and reigns he gracefully climbed one and rode the animal to a safe house a couple of miles.  
The word house may be a stretch for the rundown shack that him and the other two generals had taken over during a raid on the land. While Baron and Vile didn't pay it much mind Serpine was always thinking ahead and stocked the place just for the reason he was there this time. Tying the horse to the outside of the shack he walked in making sure that there were no squatters or dead bodies left. Nefarian was pleased to see that food was still stocked to his liking and the extra water he saved had not gone bad being stagnant for so long. He filled the tub with the water, a little disgusted of the coldness but happy that there was a way to clean himself, and removed his clothing folding everything carefully before placing them on the bed. He sank into the water and washed the grime of battle off of himself. As he looked into the water he noticed all of the markings on his body. The scratches from the battle, bruises from the woman, and all the bite marks from the prior nights. He scrubbed a bit harder turning the rest of his skin red save for his right hand which he washed tenderly like a mother would a newborn babe. From all the years he had possessed his favorite gift he still marveled at all the pain and suffering he could cause just from a little flick and a thought. He pointed towards the wall causing it to shatter into pieces. He smiled widely and gave a short laugh knowing that he at least had a way to entertain himself as he waited out Mevolent’s rage. He got out of the bath and dried himself off before putting on a night shirt that he had kept in the cupboard along with another change of clothing. He went to bed after setting up a lock seal on the door to make sure nobody would come in and disturb him.

~  
_Mevolent sat in his chair awaiting the return of Serpine and Vengeous. He wanted to hear the good news of what had happened. After sending the two generals to Black Rock, Serpine to lead and the Baron to watch over and monitor in case it was too much for him to handle. Hearing a loud bang from the front door Baron Vengeous walked into the castle looking at Mevolent and saying nothing._

  
_“Where is Nefarian?” Mevolent said calmly looking grey haired General._

  
_The covered head shook no giving a sigh, "After the defeat we faced Serpine disappeared. He hasn't  talked to me nor given any word of where he was heading to. If you want I can try to find him for you."_

 

_Mevolent waved a hand lazily. "I will find him myself this time. I feel that it will be necessary for him to learn who is truly in charge here."_

 

_"Sir you are sure?" Baron asked carefully not wanting to anger the other anymore than he already was. For as strong as the other generals were Baron and Serpine were well aware of the others sadistic tendencies._

 

_"Do you have something to say to me Baron?" Mevolent asked smiling._

 

_"No sir." The Grey haired General answered.  He waited silently before being dismissed  to his quarters._

  
_At the reaction of the other Mevolent knew that they had lost. He stood up quickly and started to head towards Serpine’s room going to see if the coward was hiding away from him. Seeing that nothing had been moved he reached out a hand reading the air in the entire area. At once he caught onto the heavy breath of the other bringing a sinister grin to his face changing to into, what people would compare to, a demonic look. He decided to let the other go waiting to get him when he was ready._  
~

  
A few days passed and Serpine was growing annoyed by not having more clothing to change into nor having the warm water to wash himself. Word of battle generally took a day to get back to Mevolent so he knew that he would have started looking for Serpine already. Deciding to gather some more supplies from a nearby village he donned a cloak to hide his face he walked outside and mounted the horse again starting to head back towards the castle which was little ways off of the village. He had waited for the sun to start going down before entering the village. Tying the horse onto a post which was on the edge of the market away from most people he adjusted his clock and walked up to a vender buying a bushel of apples. He said nothing to her and made the exchange quickly before walking back toward the horse. The sun had gone down now and he took off the hood when he was sure nobody could see him from the village. After he had loaded the apples into one of the side bags he placed one foot into the saddles before a gust of wind blew past him nearly knocking him onto the ground. He lowered his foot and looked around the area before another breeze blew closer to him causing a shiver to rush through his body. 

  
“Where have you been Nefarian Serpine? I’m waiting for you to tell me your report.”

  
Turning around quickly he saw the other standing behind him slightly stooped over to whisper in his ear. Fear spiked in him and he ran to the castles garden which he hoped would protect him from the other. The garden was set up like a Labyrinth, curving walls and sharp turns with several good places to hide. After several sharp turns he collapsed against one of the fern walls to catch his breath. His heart was racing in his chest loud enough for anyone to hear. He covered his mouth with his gloved hand trying to stifle his gasp in the hopes that the other wouldn't find him. “You can’t hide from me. I won’t stop until I have you.” The taller yelled loudly after Serpine. He splayed a hand trying to get the branches from the shrubs to grab onto Nefarian legs tripping him up causing him to waiver. He slowed as he searched through the bushes trying to listen to for the others footsteps. Every sound he heard send Serpine off making him change directions more times than he could count. A laugh echoed around the garden sending a chill up the black haired man’s spine. What truly made the laugh horrifying was it sounded like the laugh of a man who was told a funny joke. Serpine realized at that moment how trapped he truly was. As he was about to turn a corner he stopped suddenly seeing Mevolent standing still with his eyes closed. He quickly walked away trying to stay as silent as he possibly could.

  
A breeze floated through the garden carrying in an almost loving voice of the other saying on repeat, “Come out now Nefarian. Don’t hide from me. You know that I will find you. Won’t it be easier to just come out and give up?” Serpine used his other hand to clasp over the first as he started to slowly walk down the moonlit lane hoping to find a way out. “Get your report out of the way before I,” Hands reached out from one of the bushes grabbing onto Nefarian’s shoulders tightly which would certainly leave bruises. “get truly cross with you.” 

  
Serpine jolted forward letting out a short shriek and ripped his shoulders out of the others grip running blindly through the maze. He felt as if his heart was going to pound through his chest as any fresh night air felt heavy and hot in his lungs. With a final turn he halted to a stop as he met a dead end made of the fence. He turned his back towards the fence in time to see Mevolent float down from the sky landing gracefully in front of him with his hands clasped behind him. 

  
“Now now Nefarian. Why are you running away from me?” He smiled kindly not fooling the shorter for a moment. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself as best he could though he still shook in fear from the other. Speaking in a very shaky and raspy voice he looked at the other putting on his fake smile.

  
“Mevolent, good to see you. Sorry for the run I didn't realize that it was yo,”

  
“Don’t treat me like I’m an idiot Nefarian I know what happened.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“Yes. Oh indeed.”

  
Walking closer to the other Mevolent looked him up and down. “Seeing as how you were gone for the last five days I suspect you may need a reminder as to what happened at the battle.”

  
Serpine shook his head slowly trying to maintain his posture. “No I remember the events perfectly.

  
“Oh well then why did you feel that it was necessary to take your little road trip to your hiding hole while I had to get one of your troops to tell me what happened?”  
Cringing internally at the thought of the torture that must have happened to the troop Serpine dreaded what would happen to himself. He thought about several things I could say but none of them would help him out and most would just result in more pain.

  
“I see.’ He tilted his head smiling kindly. ”What's the matter Nefarian? You seem a little lost for words.” He walked over closer to the other leaning n menacingly. “Well I think it I time to go home now don’t you?” Reaching over to grip tightly at the others waist he summoned a gust of wind and lifted the two of them out of the garden high into the air. They glided for a bit before Mevolent, not looking at the other but still up to the sky said, “Nefarian. Do me a favor and remember to roll.” With those words he released the other and watched the horror filled look of Serpine’s face as he fell from the sky and onto the hard ground slamming his head back hard knocking the general unconscious. Mevolent floated down looking over the others body making sure that he had not died. He picked him up and flung him over his shoulder walking towards the entrance and back down to the basement chambers.


	2. The torture begins

Serpine woke up slowly feeling the pain from his head almost immediately. He tried to look around to get a sense of his surrounding though fear ripped him instantly. His arms were tied under him as he was lid on his back. A cloth was stuck into his mouth sucking up any saliva that dared to come up. Next to the mouth gag was another that covered his eyes. Two more ropes held his legs apart on, what he could only assume was, a bed post. Giving an experimental tug on the ropes he noted that he could pull his legs a bit though it was impossible for him to put even his knees together. He assumed it must be the size of a queen sized bed though it was cold and hard like an operating table. All of his clothing was missing. The initial thought on that was the hope Mevolent had folded his clothing though a quick shake of the head pushed that thought out to be more concerned of his predicament.

Focusing on his hand he splayed out his fingers as best he could try to activate his power on the rope that was holding him in place. If he could escape from the prison he was currently being held captive in before Mevolent came back he knew that he could make a break for it. Out of the other two Generals Mevolent was by far the most fearsome one in the castle. He tried his hardest to break the ropes with his red right hand though it was obvious after a few minutes that a seal must have been placed on him whilst he was unconscious. Trying to get a read on the room was hard to do when you didn't have sight or really any ability to feel your way around. He wasn’t sure how long he had been knocked out. Whether it was night or day he didn't know. Other than his own body all he could tell about the area was that it was cold and damp. He felt as trapped as an ant under a magnifying glass. Ears strained to hear anything as he waited for the other to show up.

Out of the darkness came a sharp pain to his chest. He let out a muffled yell as he could feel blood starting to pour out of the wound. His body twitched as more sharp slashes were delivered all over his body. He could feel his head start to fog as the blood seeped out of his thin frame. From the earlier fall he knew he would not stay awake for very much longer and soon the dagger that was piercing him slowed until it was sitting pressed against his throat.

“Hello Nefarian. I see you are finally awake again.” Serpine could feel a hand on his body and a burning sensation hit in every spot that he had cut. He tried to wiggle away but was stopped by the ropes and a strong hand slamming down on his chest making him choke a bit on the mouth gag. “Don’t move.” His voice, as always, was calm and collected. Serpine hated his voice at that moment and hated the power the other had over him. The bed shifted under the taller’s weight and he could feel the others mouth brush up against his ear. “I have to heal these wounds a bit before we continue. I want to make sure that you learn your lesson.” With the last word he bit down on the others ear hard enough to break the skin piercing the tip of his left ear.

Serpine tried to hold back his pained screams knowing that it would only make the other more eager to deliver the punishment. Mevolent pulled away and ran the hand, that had been healing the cuts to the best of his abilities, down the others sides. “Do you now the trouble I had to go through to find you?” Shaking his head no carefully as to not upset the other he let out a small moan trying to explain himself in vain. 

The hand that was roaming took a moment to brush hair out of the others face. Saliva was dripping down the sides of Serpine’s mouth from being opened for so long. The rag tasted terrible and the moistness of it all was making Serpine close to gagging. “In the time it took to finally have you crawl out of your hiding place. I could have gotten you quicker, however I found the longer I waited the more excited I became for this day. I hope you last to see our saviors return once more.” A shiver racked down Serpine’s body. He thought about The Faceless Ones and of their return. He sent up a silent prayer to the in the hopes that Mevolent would not loose himself in the torture so that Nefarian could see their return. He knew that if anyone was able to bring back the Gods Mevolent would be that person.

The hand that was holding down his chest pressed a little bit harder causing his ribcage to cave in a bit activating the still broken bone on his left side. He shook in pain and tried to breathe through his nose to still the pain. “Do you feel my hand on you Nefarian?” He waited for the other to reply but continued on when he realized Serpine wasn’t capable with the pain. “This is where you belong. There is The Faceless Ones, then Myself, and then there are you. The only time you will be able to escape my own hand will be the day you will die.” Withdrawing the hand he moved over to the broken ribcage which he had memorized after breaking it the other week. He pushed in satisfied as Serpine thrashed in pain trying to scream through the gag. “At least you could follow one simple order Nefarian.” He continued to push in the broken rib playing with the bone enjoying the moans and screams from the other. In his pain Serpine hoped that Mevolent had at least put a sound seal on the door so the other two Generals would not hear his pained screams. “That’s right Nefarian. Know who owns you.”

Serpine hated hearing his name on the others lips at that moment. The condescending tone treating him as if he were a simple child compared to the taller. “Now are you going to take your punishment without any trouble today? Or will I have to use force to get you to listen this time?” He removed the soaking rag from the others mouth plopping in on the ground in a far corner. The first breath that Serpine took nearly choked him as he tried to get his lungs to fill once more. As the breaths racked his body he felt the knife being pressed into his throat causing him to stall. “I asked you a question Nefarian. Are you going to cooperate without any problems?”

“Y… Yes.” The tied up General choked out trying to stay as still as he could with the knife against him. He wished he could see anything so he wouldn't be surprised.

“Good.” The knife was taken away quickly and stabbed into the others right side avoiding any vital organs. Serpine threw back his head in a scream from the sudden pain only to have his mouth covered by the other. The kiss was not kind in the slightest. Mevolent made sure to use more teeth than skin tearing into Serpine’s skin making his lips bleed profusely. With every twist of the knife the smaller would gasp leaving himself open to the other. Mevolent was ruthless causing the other so much pain. Blood was covering the others face main him choke on what was going down his throat. With a final bit Mevolent pulled back from the other and removed the knife from his side with a sideways pull causing it to tear the skin as it exited. With the blindfold on Serpine felt everything more violently than he would have without. Gasps came out of the other as the knife was finally removed fully.

The rope that was crossed over Serpine’s chest went taut as it was tugged pulling the other up into an odd sitting with his legs spread open. Serpine gritted his teeth as he felt the pain of his side and his ribs as he was moved up. The dagger was placed on his throat making him freeze again. “Remember Nefarian. Do not upset me anymore during your punishment.” Serpine could feel the knife press in with the last word. He nodded again feeling the others hand go for his mouth prodding at his bloodied lips. The metal slab acting as a bed moved a bit as he felt Mevolent move full onto the bed. “Open up Nefarian.”

Serpine opened his mouth slowly due to the pain. Both of the others hands smoothed their way to the back of his head before gripping his hair and pulling forward sharply onto his cock choking Serpine. Mevolent held him down as he let his adjust to his length. The smaller tried to relax his throat but the pain in his lips made it hard to calm down. It was a sweet relief to feel the other start to move back and forth. He swallowed around the girth getting a nice tug to his hair back down over the member. Mevolent started to slam Serpine’s head deep onto his cock and pulling back to the tip before repeating the actions getting faster and harder with each pull. The girth was starting to get larger and Serpine could feel it start to pulse on his tongue. The thrust became more sporadic yet the taller made no noise. Other than the squelching of the two’s skin and the heavy breathing of Serpine through his nose.

The tip was smacking against his uvula making his choke with each hit. The member started to twitch before hot cum started to make its way down the smaller’s throat. Serpine tried to swallow the liquid being forced down his throat but the load was so large it had started to leak out the sides of his mouth. As he came Serpine could feel his hair being pulled hard enough to feel strands starting to break under the stress. Tears leaked from under the blindfold from the pain of the bite marks and the choking he had been experiencing. Mevolent took a deep breath and slowly pulled the limping cock from his subordinate’s mouth. He Smoothed back the others hair kissing him on the forehead before licking the tears and blood from his face. “Good job Nefarian. You didn't do anything like the last tie.” Serpine shivered and nodded trying to stay silent which tore apart his very being. “The first part of your punishment is finished. Now,” He pushed the other back to the bed which he landed hard on. His arms ached from being trapped under him to break his fall.

“Damn!”

“Now now you can’t be using such crude language Nefarian.” Serpine felt nails dig into his boy breaking the skin easily and dragging them down. “Do you recognize this knife?” Serpine pulled a face before Mevolent smacked him across it sharply. “Don’t think I am being stupid Nefarian. Think hard and use your words. Do you recognize the knife?”

 

“N-no.” The other stammered out. The words hurt him for two reasons. Firstly any movement of his mouth made the skin stretch over the broken skin stinging it. Secondly Serpine knew that Mevolent would now have another reason to hurt him.

Mevolent scoffed. “This, my dear Nefarian, is the same dagger that you used on one Skulduggery Pleasant.”

“No please don’t!” Serpine started to move around fearful of the poison that he himself had placed on it originally. He knew the effects of it and was horrified by experiencing it himself. The poison was old and he wanted to treat the wounds before it could take full effect. “Please you have to,”

“I don’t have to do anything Nefarian.” He hissed into the others ear. “I can do whatever I want with you whenever I want to.” He pulled back and dragged the knife down the others chest. “If you have let me finish I would have told you that I took out all of the poison in it. I made sure that you would only feel pain from my hand without anything else. I would not let a poison finish you before I get to myself.”

 

Serpine could feel the dagger rest on his chest as both hands pulled off the blind fold. While the room was dark what little light that was in the room made Serpine sees hurt after being in the dark for who knows how long. Once he adjusted to it he realized they must be in one of the rooms in the basement. The walls were made of the same brick that was outside while the floor was dirt. He looked down and saw that he was in fact what appeared to be one of Dr. Nye’s larger operating tables. He looked at his punisher and blinked.

While he had kept his voice calm and composed Mevolent’s face was red and angry. He was sweating from the harsh movements of Serpine force blowjob. His hair was messed up and his clothes were gone with a sinister smile stretched across his features. The rumors of Mevolent’s cruel nature were not uncommon but the facts of his sexual sadism were not that well know seeing as how not any people would live long enough to spread those rumors.

Finally getting a chance to calm down from the sexual torture Serpine followed Mevolent’s eyes down to his own member which made him groan. Despite the pain and the fear his body had always responded to being owned in a sexual way. He looked back to Mevolent in fear earning a kind kiss. “Don’t worry Nefarian. You will be taken care of. Just be patient.” He stood up and left the room leaving him alone once more with a throbbing member and blood crusting on his body.


	3. Final release

Several hours had passed since Mevolent had left. Serpine’s throat was getting dry from the lack of drink and the amount of crust that was around his mouth. His throat was hurting and his body ached. He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness trying to hold on to make sure he would not miss anything. He looked over slowly between his legs as the door opened. In the time that the taller had left his erection had softened to its original placid resting spot. He tried to move away from him but couldn’t due to the ropes around his legs.

“How are you doing Nefarian?” Mevolent was dressed in his regular attire of a purple long-sleeved button up and the same colored pants. He had on brown shoes that clicked as he walked towards the other. “Feeling alright?” He smiled down kindly which made Serpine shake with fear. He kept quiet not even sure if he could speak from the dehydration. “Come now Nefarian. Hunger? Thirst? Bathroom?” He looked down and laughed. “I suppose you would need the first two for that. I already had to strip you after you wet yourself after your all.” He sat back down on the makeshift bed and reached up stroking Serpine’s face. “Open your mouth.” Serpine tried to move his head away before Mevolent pulled it back to face him. “Open. Your. Mouth.” He started to slowly open his mouth before the others forced it as far open as it could tearing open a wound on the side of his mouth. Serpine twitched a he felt it pull apart before a large amount of water manifested out of thin air and splashed all over his face and gushing down his throat.

Serpine loosened his throat grateful of the water flowing down quenching his thirst. Mevolent let go of his face letting the other rest as he spoke. “I left you down here for so long this time is because I wanted you to think, no, to realize what you are and what you have done. You are nothing but my underling in a plan to bring back our Gods. Defy me and you will die by my hand.” He grinned down at the other watching for any sign other than the completely given up look he had on his face. “Baron has never done anything to invoke my wrath upon him, neither has Lord Vile. So why is it that you seem to be so set on disobeying orders and not going through with the ones that you have started? Deep down do you secretly want to be hurt?”

Serpine shivered.

Mevolent chuckled looking down at the others body. “I see. So not only are you trying to seem better than my other two Generals, but you are intentionally acting like a child to get attention when you feel you are not.”

“No that was not my pla-“

Serpine gasped as Mevolent reached down between the others legs grasping hold of his member tightly “Hush Nefarian I understand. I won’t judge you. You crave power just as the rest of us do, however you also crave to be owned by those who hold more power over you.” He leaned over and hissed into Serpine’s ear as he squeezed his member again. “Is this why you allow Baron to do with you as he pleases as well?” Serpine tried to shift away not making eye contact with the taller. “No need to hide it Nefarian. There is very little that happens in this castle that I do not know about. Just listen to me and follow my rules for the next hour or so, and you will be free to walk away and rejoin the other two.”

His hand slid off of Serpine’s cock and reached further back between his legs until his first finger touched the others back entrance causing Serpine to tense up. It was very rare that they would use any type of lubrication whenever Mevolent was punishing him but he still wished for at least a strip of saliva to me the deed a little less painful. He closed his eyes waiting for the initial pain to race through him but instead of the pain he realized something else was off. With every breath he took he realized that he had to gasp. His eyes opened but he couldn’t see anything wrong. His lungs were burning and his throat felt tight as if he was being choked out by the other. Ropes pulled tight around his body as he tried to move to get his breath back. Red coloured his face as he tried to take in a deep breath to ease the pain which only added to the burning in his chest. Serpine tried to ask for help from the other but as he looked into Mevolent sees he saw a look of knowledge and, what could be compared to, joy.

“Having some problems Nefarian?” Mevolent gave wave of his hand and Serpine could have cried as he felt fresh air rush into his strained lungs. His chest heaved as his ears rung only broken by the taller’s words. “I’ve been meaning to test out that new trick on someone. I’m glad to know that it will work as a new punishment method on those who defy me.”

Serpine went to speak but was interrupted as Mevolent shifted his hand inside the other. Tears jumped into his eyes at the pain of the intrusive ass that was cruelly stretching him. As he was fighting for his breath Mevolent had shoved not one, not two but four finger inside of the other. The fingers stretched as open as they could causing Serpine to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His cock twitched as Mevolent pulled back slamming his hand back in effectively hitting Serpine’s prostate. The smaller’s head slammed back on the table causing his back to arch in pleasure. Moans filled the damp room as Mevolent continued to hit the others sweet spot over and over. “Look at you practically begging me to torture you now. I told you that I owned you. And here I see that ownership in full glory.”

Mevolent pulled his hand out of the other showing that a bit of blood was covering his hand reminding them both of the gloved right hand of the General. He wiped the blood on the others chest and started to remove his trousers. Serpine moved around trying to get any friction on his cock that he could while the other took his sweet time. Usually he would have turned up his nose or complained about blood on his chest but the horrible cocktail of pain, horniness, and exhaustion was too much for him to pay any mind to it. Time seemed to slow as Serpine watched his master slowly took off his shirt before finally turning to him. He couldn’t help but look down at the others member which was half hard already.

He climbed over the other lining up their faces. He pulled the others waist lining up his cock with the entrance of the adepts. A single sharp thrust slammed his cock completely inside of the other sending pain and pleasure in waves up Serpine’s spin. Mevolent wasted no time to allow the other to adjust to his length and started to rock back and forth in quick thrust slamming into his prostate dead on every time. Serpine’s emerald eyes were blown wide open with the ecstasy of the feeling turning all the former pain into a soft burning. His choked out moans from his raw throat fueled Mevolent in his thrusts. The elemental leaned over the other and, while still trusting hard, bit into the adepts shoulder bringing blood to the surface.

Tears flowed down Serpine’s face as the other sank his teeth into him over and over covering his chest, shoulders, and neck in bruises and blood. Serpine wanted to scream out his pain but his throat was so sore from the abuse of the other all he could do was have his mouth hanging open as small pathetic noises left him. The biting ended only to have the teeth be replaced by hands around his neck tightly. He eyes went from the ceiling to the others face. Mevolent was sweating from the constant movement of fucking the other. His mouth was covered in blood which had rolled down his chin adding to the insanity of the grin that stretched across his face. The piercing eyes of the other held Serpine in place. Mevolent leaned over to gently kiss the others bruised lips giving the dried blood some life again. All Serpine could taste was his own iron adding to his already turned on mind. He could feel Mevolent’s cock getting thicker and pulsing inside of him. Pooling heat spread through his own stomach as he could feel his orgasm starting to build. The elemental must have realized this because one of his hands went to the adepts member squeezing it at the base.

“Not yet Nefarian. You will only come once I am ready for you to.” The words only added to the warmth and he tried to move back onto the other cock. Mevolent didn't stop the speed of his thrust but he did try to thrust deeper Serpine’s warmth. At once Serpine looked to see Mevolent bite his own lip and shudder strongly over him. Serpine could feel the hot liquid coating his insides making his member hurt as he felt his own orgasm being help back. Mevolent made no noise as he came inside of Serpine.

Once the stream of cum was finished he pulled out of the adept hole bringing a stream of cum with him. Serpine whimpered at the feeling of being empty and the want to cum himself though the hand on Serpine’s cock stayed strong. Mevolent took a few breathes to compose himself before looking into the sex dazed emerald eyes of the other. He smiled and leaned over to whisper in the others ear, “You may cum now.” With those words he released hi hold on the others cock allowing the other to cum hot streams all over them self. The feeling of his relief was so powerful that Serpine could do nothing but arch his back with mouth and eyes wide open. White overtook his vision and stayed that way until the orgasm was over. Cum and blood mixed together cooling his overheated body down a bit. Serpine didn't care that he was filthy He was glad that he was alive still, and that he was finally free of the horned feeling in his gut.

“Never forget Nefarian Serpine.” He stood up and went to the door opening it. “You are mine to control and use whenever I see it fit.” Mevolent looked back at the tied, bloodied, and cum dripping General giving another smile. “I have won again.” He turned back and spoke as he left the room. “I will send someone down to get you out of your state when I remember Nefarian. Maybe Baron will appreciate seeing you helpless yet again.” With that last word the door shut leaving Serpine alone in the dark again covered in his own blood and panting from the pain of his body and the ecstasy of the orgasm. Knowing that someone would be down to get him out of his situation he allowed himself to drift into a coma like sleep to finally give his body a rest.


End file.
